Christmas fruitcake
by memolz
Summary: a Christmas fic! Conan did something really good to Haibara. Haibara gives him something back. something Conan always wanted. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko are jealous. Ran finds his man on the most unexpected place. ConanxAi at begginning. RanxShinichi later!
1. Chapter 1

The detective boys are walking home from school. The last day of school before Christmas break just ended. They are finally free.

" What are you guys doing over the holidays?" Mitsuhiko asked them

"Im going to eat all the ham and rice I can find!" Genta told them. His answer did not surprise anyone.

" Ayumi is going Christmas shopping tomorrow. Do you want to go too?" Ayumi asked them.

" I will go with you!" Mitsuhiko said.

" I cant, I will buy gifts with my mom next time she goes to the mall." Genta said sadly.

" Come with us, Conan and haibara." Ayumi invited them hopefully.

" I will pass. I don't have money and please don't buy me any gifts." Haibara said quietly.

" me too. Im broke so don't bother buying any gifts for me." Conan told them.

Of course the great Kudo Shinichi have tons of money. Unfortunately they are all on his credit card. Little Edogawa Conan couldn't use that. And all his cash from his wealthy parents was given to Professor Agasa. Conan want to help him back and also Professor is spending to much on him and the Detective boys. Those guys just eat too much.

" If I don't buy you gifts, that means I save more money so I can buy eels!" Guess who said this.

" But Ayumi knows already what to buy for you Conan-kun." Ayumi said sadly.

" don't bother buying me any of the Sherlock Homes books. I already have all of it." Conan told her.

Ayumi looked so rejected when she heard this. Mitsuhiko is still going to buy Haibara a gift to make her notice him.

A phone ring. It was Conan's phone.

" Moshi moshi" Conan said.

" Its me. Long time since I called you. Nothing much happened. No movement from the Organization."

" Jodie-sensei! Why did you call then?" Conan asked her. The Detective boys are now looking at him curiously.

" Well, you know that girl Sherry, right?" Jodie asked him.

" Sherry? Yeah? Why?" Conan asked in a whisper. He glanced to Haibara's direction and caught her looking at him suspiciously. She went to talk to Conan .

" Go on without me! I have some errands to run." He said, running away from Haibara's cold looks.

" Sorry Jodie-sensei. So what about her?" Conan asked when he was out of earshot.

" I already told you that her sister, Miyano Akemi, used to go out with Akaii Shuichi. I searched Akaii's house for any other clues or evidence that will prove that he is still alive. The others are just cleaning up, taking away any information about the FBI away." Jodie-sensei told him.

" then?"

" On his room, I found a package. It was from Miyano Akemi. I opened it. It wasn't any special gift you get from your lover but it was a notebook. It looks like a diary, I am curious but did not opened it. There was a note attached to it. It says:

' Sorry Akaii. I don't think have much time left. You are my only connection to the outside world. Please don't think of me as selfish because of this. I ask you to please give this to my younger sister if you ever see her. I love you, Akaii.'

" So you want me to give it to her?" Conan asked.

" yes. If people see an FBI agent giving her something it might endanger her and everyone around." Jodie explained.

" Sure I can do that. Tell me where you are and I will come to pick it up."

Conan met with Jodie-sensei in a crowded arcade. She handed the package to him without even talking to him. Its dark already. He played some games in the arcade to make his visit there look normal. It would be suspicious if a kid just walks in there and leave without playing.

" Ran-neeachan? Im going to Professor's house right now. I wont be home for at least an hour or two. He have a new game he wants to show me." Conan called Ran so she wont worry about him.

" Cant you just go tomorrow? Its already dark. There is also a child kidnapper on the loose on our area. Where are you right now? I will go pick you up." Ran said, totally worried about the kid.

Ran went to pick up Conan and they rode a taxi home. Kogorou was furious about it.

" Why do you have to ride a taxi? It costs too much!" He said.

The two ignored him and just ate their dinner in silence. Conan went to bed early because he want to give the package to Haibara as soon as possible. The diary could also contain information about the Black Organization.

Conan woke up early. He was alone. Ran went to the mall with Sonoko and Kogouro lied about going on an investigation. He went to the Professor's house. He was expecting to see just Haibara and Hakase, but the Detective Boys are there too.

" Good morning Conan!" the trio said in unison.

" Good morning guys. Arent you supposed to be with your family in holidays?" Conan asked, not expecting any good answers.

" whats that?" Genta asked, pointing at the plastic bag Conan is carrying.

" Something for Haibara. By the way Professor, where is she?" He asked.

" She is in the basement. Working on it again. I don't think you should go now. You know her, she don't like being disturbed." Professor warned him.

" I know that. It will be quick. Wait for me here." he told them, to the children in particular.

Conan went to the door leading to the basement. Once it closed the kids started talking.

" he said he doesn't have money for gifts!" Genta said accusingly.

" He did not get any gift for ayumi!" Ayumi said, almost crying.

" I knew they have something special. Should we go look?" Mitshuko said.

"yes!"

The three sneaked down stairs, when they reached the bottom they heard angry noises.

" what are you doing here? " Haibara asked sharply.

" I brought you something." was all what Conan said.

" bringing me gifts wont speed up the production of the antidote." She said after grabbing the package.

She looked at what the note says. She started crying, even if she doesn't want to because of the presence of Conan.

" I should leave you now." Conan said, after a long awkward silence.

" Thank you." Haibara said quietly. She hugged Conan which surprised both of them. And their three spectators. Haibara never showed any affection to any one. But this time, it was different.


	2. Chapter 2

Haibara was too stunned with what she just received. She cant believe it. After gathering all the courage she can muster, she quietly sneak up to her room. The coast is clear. Agasa is asleep and the Detective Boys have gone home. She locked the door and plopped down to her bed and started reading the diary.

Tear rolled down her eyes after reading the whole thing. Its **NOT **a very revealing diary that says:

" I just asked mom, Shiho really was adopted."

" I caught Dad cheating with Vermouth."

" Mom just killed another politician, I cant handle it anymore."

Instead it was a simple one. Akemi did not write on it every day. She wrote on it irregularly. She will write what happen on any chance she can get. Unfortunately, those chances doesn't come too often. Everything was being monitored.

Akemi wrote on her diary what she is thinking She wrote about how she misses her family. There were traces that says how much she wants to escape, to be free but it was erased furiously. She fears that someone else might read it.

Through out the diary there are also some faint clues about the organization's movements that Conan will find really useful.

Akemi continued writing about her thoughts that she almost filled all the pages. On the last couple of pages she wrote a bold letter. She have clearly signed it too her younger sister. She found out some way to give it to her. In this letter she poured out all the emotions that she put on hold on the rest of the diary.

"Dear Shiho,

I miss you so much. Even if we see each other every time, it feels like there is a barrier keeping us apart. That barrier is the Organization our parents were part of. I want us to break free. So we can live a peaceful and safe life together. I have tried to find a way for us to escape but I made some grave mistakes on doing it. They caught me even before I could do any more action. I don't have much time left. Please do your best to be free of this horrible organization. They will ruin and end your life just like how they did to our parents and soon me too. But be careful, if they see a traitor, they wont think twice about killing it.

I have lots left to do before I go meet mom and dad. I am sorry I never told you this in person. I am sorry you became a part of the Miyano family. If you weren't you wont be suffering like this. I am sorry for everything. . Please, please be careful in everything you do. I love you very much my sister, Shiho.

Akemi.

The letters in the letter kept getting smaller. She tried to squeeze all of it in a small space. But in the end, Akemi have done what she wanted. She have told her sister all of her feelings.

Haibara was overcome with emotions. Happiness, guilt, sadness, loneliness. Happy to have her sister closer to her hearts. Guilt because she made her sister think it was all her fault. Sadness because of her loss.

Loneliness because no one around seems to care. Except for Conan. And the Detective Boys, Professor, Mouri Ran….

" They care about me even if I am a very cold girl. They care for me even if they have their own problems , their own desires. They care for me even if they don't know me. I am not so lonely after all." Haibara thought to herself


	3. Chapter 3

Haibara will have a productive day. She went to the mall to buy gifts for her friends. She went home and went straight to the basement. Its now time to finish up the grand present. It didn't take her much time to finish it. The diary served as a motivation and she also have been working on it for almost 4 months.

On the 23RD OF December…..

The Detective Boys are now stalking still believe there is something between Conan and her. Yesterday they followed her to the mall. She is probably going to but a gift just for Conan. They lost her because the mall was too crowded.

Its 8 am. Most people will be asleep at this hour especially if there is no school and work. They followed her until she got to The Mouri Detective Agency. They went up too and peaked in the office's door that seems to be always open.

" Ohayo Ai-chan. Why are you here so early in the morning?" Ran said still in her pyjamas.

" I came to give something to Edogawa-kun." Haibara told her in a sweet voice that Ran have never heard of before.

" is that so? I will just go up and wake him." Ran said walking out the door. She was not surprised to see the Detective boys spying outside. They have told her of their suspicions about Haibara and Conan's romantic relationship. Ran thinks it's a cute puppy love.

" wake up conan-kun. Your friend is downstairs." Ran said.

" no, tell the Detective Boys I don't want to play." Conan said without opening his eyes.

" but it is Ai-chan. I don't think she came to play. She brought a package with her for you."

" Haibra? Why didn't you tell me. I will be down in a minute." Conan told them on his way to the washroom to freshen up.

Ran was surprised with Conan's enthusiasm when he heard Haibara's name. Poor Ayumi was hiding outside the door. She heard all of it. Ran tried her best to cheer her up.

" you three could go in with Ai-chan. I will go make breakfast for us. Father is at work today so it will be okay."

" Goodmorning." Haibara greeted the Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Genta as they walk in.

" good morning" they replied in a sad, small voice.

" Is it what I think it is? Is this for real. Real Christmas treat it will be." Conan thought happily.

The three went to seat in a corner. Haibara was going to inquire about their gloomy attitude when she was interrupted with a loud bang. Conan opened the door too hard.

"Goodmorning, Edogawa kun. I brought this for you." Haibara said handing the box to the kid who just woke up.

" Are you serious? Is it what I think it is?" Conan asked her.

"You are the detective. Figure it out." Haibara said smiling.

" This detective thinks he is right. Thank you! Thank you!" He said jumping to hug her. The two did not notice that they hugged twice in a week.

Ran walked into the room. She was about to call them that the she just finished making breakfast. She saw a surprising sight. Ayumi looks like she is about to cry. Mitsuhiko is green with envy. Genta is covering his eyes with his pudgy hands. And in the middle of the room is Haibara and Conan. The two kids that never showed any special affection to any other kids of their age, hugging.

While they are hugging, Haibara used this chance to tell Conan something really important.

To which he replied.

"Your weird, but I am so lucky to have you."

The intimate whisperings the kids witnessed were the last straw for Ayumi. She is now crying. Her sobs broke the happy atmosphere between Conan and Haibara.

" Oh hey! I didn't notice you there. How are you guys?" Conan asked them cheerfully.

…...

Hey guys! It time for me to ask silly questions. What do you think is inside the box? (such an obvious answer. Or is it?) and what do you think Haibara told Conan? ( ILYVM? HAHA . She only told him 5 words.) please review your answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Ran, Kogorou and Conan are having a delicious dinner made by Ran. It would have been a pleasant dinner if Kogorou is not drunk and shouting constantly. Conan gobbled up his food. He doesn't have the time to appreciate Ran's cooking. He just want to do what he have wanted to do since early that morning.

"Slow down Conan-kun. Chew your food. You don't want to choke, do you?" Ran asked. She is really worried about Conan's weird behaviour.

" yes. Im done now. Excuse me, im going to bed." Conan said, excusing himself from the table.

" wow. that's a first. You usually go to bed late." ran said amused.

" I will have a long day tomorrow. Goodnight Ran-neechan" Conan hurried up stairs.

Conan pulled out the bag where he hid the clothes he took from his old house earlier that day. He brought out a pair of pants and a shirt with him to the washroom.

"If my deduction is right im positive she just gave me the antidote." he thought while placing his Kudo clothes and the package beside the sink.

" Darn it. I forgot to ask how long will the effect last." He removed his clothes and put on the bigger ones. It now looks like he is wearing a "manly" dress.

He changed before taking the antidote just because he was too excited. After he change back he will probably just stay here for the night since Ran is going to Sonoko's house for a sleepover and Kogorou will probably just pass out on his office.

" Never mind that. I better just follow her bizarre instructions." He told himself as he pulled it out of the plastic bag.

He tried to remember what Haibara told him earlier. She gave him a 5 word instruction. She is always so vague. Maybe she also believes in the same motto as Vermouth. " A secret makes a woman a woman." Conan quickly dismissed the thought about Vermouth. It might jinx him. And his soon to be really great holidays. What he remembers was:

"This detective thinks he is right. Thank you! Thank you!"

" Not now.. Before you sleep." was all Haibara told him. She probably thinks he will just leave and take the antidote. Well, that is what Conan was about to do. He just changed his mind because of what she said.

"Your weird,but I am so lucky to have you ."

Conan suspected something weird about her gift but he did not suspect she will give him this.

It was in a rectangular box. About 12cm by 6 cm in measurement.

When he saw the box earlier he thought Haibara must have put a single pill inside the box that is way too big for it, fill the spaces with newspapers and then leave a taunting note that says " were you expecting a lifetime supply of antidotes?". That is possible because it was quite obvious she was annoyed by Conan's constant asking about the antidote.

" weird…. It is always the thought that counts! And I guess she just have the Christmas spirit on her." he thought as he stare at it.

.

.

It was a fruit cake.

.

.

There was a note with it. It says

" eat all of it at once. don't even think about just taking a piece and then save the left overs so you can change back some other time. It will not work again. I made it in a rush so I don't know how long it will work. change back at your own risk. And enjoy your couple of days as Kudo Shinichi again."

" she really knows me." he thought because he was actually planning to just eat half of it.

The fruit cake have a really strong smell of alcohol. But it does not smell like paiku.

The fruit cake is small. But it is big especially through the eyes of a little boy who just ate his dinner.

He successfully ate ¾ of the cake. He looked at the remaining ¼ with distaste. He muster up all courage to just ate all of it in just a single bite. He choked and his eyes water because of the pain and lack of oxygen.

"haaa!" He screamed as he finally swallowed the really big piece of cake.

He is starting to get dizzy and his body is heating up.

" better brush my teeth before changing back. If anyone bother to smell Kudo Shinichi's breath they will think I'm an alcoholic jerk." Conan thought as he brush his baby teeth.

Conan started cleaning up his mess. He pocketed Haibara's note. He threw away the box and the plastic bag. He threw his Conan clothes to the hamper. He also tried to pick up all the pieces of crumbs on the floor.

"Ran will be furious if she saw the washroom messy like this." He said.

He looked at the pieces of crumbs on his hands that he picked up the floor. Closing his eyes, he ate all of it and licked the remaining form his hand.

"Gross" He said. He was not quite sure all he picked up were crumbs of the fruit cake. Some felt like he was chewing pebbles. "Better not think about it. Each crumb might add another minute on how long I stay as Shinichi." He told himself. Trying to comfort himself.

He was about to pick up a crumb he missed but he fell. The reason was the combination of how dizzy and sick he feels and tripping on his really long pants. He fell into the tub. Good thing he did not hit his head hard.

The impact to his head knocked him out. So now, the Great Kudo Shinichi is fast asleep on a bathtub.

…...

it would have been really awesome if Haibara actually said ILYVM- i love you very much. i hope she does but i dont want to go against Gosho's story's actual conan picking up the crumbs then eating it. which is actually something else. it happened to me. i thought it was chocolate =(... GROSS! and i just wanted Shinichi to sleep in the bathtub. he reminds me of Kyle XY (its that guy with amnesia that sleeps in a tub. He is also a genius like Shinichi. and he is very goodlooking.) And special thanks to Enji86 and 3aboOorah for being awesome and always reviewing this story. I need to stop using the word awesome. Any one knows another word that has the same meaning? Read and review you awesome people!


	5. Chapter 5

"Father? Where are -… oh.. Geee.. Youre drunk again? This is why mom left you." Ran said as she returned home and finding her father passed out on the sofa. Its 7 am, she just got back from Sonoko's house. She is supposed to be with her until 5 or 6 pm that day. But Makoto suddenly appear on the Suzuki's doorstep. Ran just left them. Those two have not seen each other for like forever.

Forever…..

" I just hope Sonoko is having fun with Makoto now….Don't be jealous now, Ran! He just called you 2 days ago.." Ran told herself as she remember Sonoko's happy face.

Ran went upstairs to check if Conan have woken up.

" ehh! Where could Conan be?" Ran said, completely puzzled. She is looking at Conan's perfectly fixed bed.

" He must have went out on some trip with his friends. How sweet of him to fix his bed. Unlike someone.." she thought as her father's face . " but, normally he leaves me a note if he leaves early."

Ran walked around the room trying to look for a note that Conan probably left for her. As she was walking around the room she tripped over one of Conan's hardbound mystery book.

She fell face first. Her phone that was in her hoodies' pocket fell. Completely annoyed now, she lay their face down and reached for her phone.

Her emotion change as she stared at her phone, or mainly her phone's background picture. It was that picture "Shinichi" took while she was sleeping.

" Shinichi, will you ever come back? I don't know… your phone calls are not enough I still miss you.. More than I ever ,even if I will never admit that…you always say you are busy but will be back sometime but…" Ran tried to stand up. "aw!" but she hit her head on the bedside table.

" but! But! Whenever you come back you just always go! Without even telling me why!" her emotions changed because of the hard blow on her head. " you always take me for granted. Ugh!"

Ran stormed off to the bathroom to wash her face. She is hoping it will calm her down, even a little will help.

"Stupid, stupid Shinichi…" She grumbled as she wash her face. Unfortunately it didn't help to lighten up her mood.

" I will just go shopping now and visit mom…" She said as she removed her clothes, preparing to shower..

" Yes, I will feel much better if I get to see mom. It have been a long time since I last talked to her."

She wrapped a towel around her body.

" thinking he is so great because he is on some big time case.." she furiously muttered as she opened the shower curtain to get into the tub.

" there is a lot of guys but why… AHHHHHHHHHHH! SHINICHI!" She screamed as she saw Shinichi sitting on their tub. .

" WHaaat?" SHinichi woke up because of the scream. His detective instinct made him jump out of the tub.. Its because whenever he hears a scream like that, something is always terribly wrong.

Shinichi wrapped an arm around Ran's shoulders, trying to comfort her. He clearly havent paid any attention to her current appearance. She looks really scared.. Or surprised?

" Im here Ran. Whats wrong?" He asked her but she have a blank expression on.

" Ran! Ran! Ran!" Kogouro Mouri barged into the bathroom. He saw the worst thing a father could ever see.

...

Your only daughter, almost naked, and is helpless on the arm of a man.

...

" YOU BRA-BASTARD! TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF MY DAUGHTER!`Kogouro bellowed.

The two jumped in surprise. Ran finally woke up from her trance. Shinichi removed his hands from her bare shoulder and put it up, to show he meant no harm.

`Why are you here?" He shouted as he pulled Ran away from Shinichi.

" I-I can explain…" He protested.

" Why are you in here this early?

"Why were you holding here?"

" Why are you in our bathroom?" Kogouro asked quickly, not giving Shinichi any time to explain.

" I -I was… I was just walking by and decided to drop by?" Shinichi said hopefully.

" And I thought you were smart. Is that all you could come up?" Kogouro questioned him, not believing him even for a second.. Eeven Shinichi is surprised on how lame and extremely stupid his excuse was.

" You have to do better than that brat…" Kogouro said threateningly. He was clenching his fist ready to attack him any second.

" I…. just came to visit her…" He tried but he stopped when he saw Kogouro showing disbelief. " I don't know.."

" Wrong answer, brat." He said charging toward him.

"Stop it,Dad!" Ran screamed. Stopping his dad from causing physical harm to Shinichi.

"But, Ran… This perverted friend of yours was abusing you!"

" Can you guys just leave me for now to take my shower? I will be down in a moment." Ran ordered them.

"Okay.." Shinichi murmured.

"Fine!" Kogouro said in surrender.

Ran pushed them out the bathroom and locked the door.

" Im watching you." Kogouro warned Shinichi.

Shinichi just quietly walked down the stairs into Mouri's Detective Agency.

Shinichi just sat on the sofa without saying anything to Kogouro. Kogouro just sat on his chair and turned his TV on. He put on one of his recorded Yoko shows, watching his favourite star might calm his boiling blood.

" That brat… Leaving Ran alone and when he finally came back.. He came back with bad objectives!" Kogouro muttered to himself.

/././././././././././././.

Ran is on the bathroom trying to take a shower. She just want to skip taking a shower and just get dressed and run downstairs to see Shinichi. She fears that he will just leave without telling her anything, just like before.

Another part of her don't want to go see him. She is mad at him for leaving her and not telling her anything. But that was only a really small part. Unfortunately that tiny part of her is overpowering her other emotions.

" he finally came back.. But why was he sleeping here? Why didn't he just called me and told me he will come over. Does he think he is that important? That he could just drop in whenever. For God's sake! Of all the time he chose this time. That fool." She said as she stepped out the shower.

She took her time putting a little make up on and dressing up. She want that for once, HE is the one waiting for HER.

After a long time, she was finally ready to go down. She slowly walked down into the office.

When she opened the office door, disappointment rushed over her. Her dad was asleep on his chair. His on his usual Sleeping Kogouro posing. It looks like he is about to start his Deduction Show. She looked around but Shinichi was nowhere to be found….

./././././././././././

Sorry for the delay in updating. Hope you like it! And please review! Also read my other new story! Its entitled " Kaito the King" hope you like that too, I shall try to update sooner next time. Thankyou! Gracias! Salamat! Arigato!


End file.
